jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Choujin Sentai Jetman
, was the 15th entry of Super Sentai series. It was produced by Toei and Bandai. It was aired on TV Asahi on February 15, 1991 to February 14, 1992, with a total of 51 episodes. With its well-developed storylines and character development, it is regarded by many fans to be one of the best series of the Super Sentai genre. It is a homage to Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman. It was the last Super Sentai series not to be dubbed. It was also the last Super Sentai series not to be adapted as a series of Power Rangers, though it was planned. This is followed by Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, whose adaptations have yet to be confirmed. Plot This series takes place in 1991 on the Earth Ship, the command center of an international defence agency called Sky Force, the guardian of peace on Earth. In the ship, scientists have developed "Birdonic Waves", a newly developed technology which gives the subject superhuman abilities. Experiments called "J-Project" were successful. Aya Odagiri, the director of the project, chose five elite Sky Force officials from Earth to use this technology. Ryu Tendoh, one of the Sky Force officers, was successfully exposed to the Birdonic waves, making him the first Jetman, the Red Hawk. However, the Earth Ship is suddenly attacked by Vyram, an evil outer-dimensional organization bent on inter-dimensional domination. They successfully destroy the ship, seemingly killing Ryu's lover and fellow candidate member Rie, in the chaos, and the remaining Birdonic waves that was meant for the other four officials become scattered on Earth, hitting four civilians instead. Odagiri and Tendou successfully escape and begin searching on Earth for the four remaining Jetman, training them to aid them in stopping Vyram's plans of conquering our dimension. Characters Jetmen Allies * Commander Aya Odagiri * SKY FORCE W3 RIE AOI * SATSUKI * BUTLER JIIYA * Back Dimension Dimensian Warriors ** Ray ** Kanna ** Dan * Lou and Duran * Neo Jetman ** J1 ** J2 ** J3 ** J4 ** J5 Dimensional War Party Vyram * Back Dimensional Count Radiguet / Radigan / Raguem * Tran / Emperor Tranza * Rie Aoi / Maria * Grey * Empress Juuza * Grinam Soldiers (Bio) Dimensional Beasts Arsenal * Cross Changer * Corresponder * Jet Hand Cannon ** Bird Blasters ** Bringer Swords * Smash Bomber ** Bird Blaster ** Beak Smasher * Wing Gauntlet * Jet Striker / Fire Bazooka * Jet Bouncer * Jet Speeders Jet Machines * Hyper Haken / Great Icarus ** Icarus Haken / Jet Icarus *** Jet Hawk *** Jet Swan *** Jet Swallow *** Jet Owl *** Jet Condor or Jet Eagle ** Bird Garuda / Jet Garuda * Tetraboy / Tetrabuster Episodes Cast * Ryu Tendoh - * Gai Yuki - * Raita Ooishi - * Kaori Rokumeikan - * Ako Hayasaka - * Commander Aya Odagiri - * Jiiya - * Rie Aoi/Maria - * Count Radiguet - * Tran - ** Emperor Tranza - * Gray - * Narrator - Guest Stars * Kyotaro Tatsumi - * Bus Passenger - * Juuza - * Kaori Rokumekan (child) - * Michiru - * Ray - * Kanna - * Dan - * Scientist - * Akira - * Supreme Commander Akira Ichijo - * J1/Neo Jetman 1 - * J2/Neo Jetman 2 - * J3/Neo Jetman 3 - * J4/Neo Jetman 4 - * J5/Neo Jetman 5 - Suit actors * Red Hawk - Kazuo Niibori and Hiroshi Maeda * Black Condor - Naoki Ōfuji * Yellow Owl, Jet Garuda - Hirofumi Ishigaki and Tomihisa Naruse * White Swan - Yūichi Hachisuka and Masato Akada * Blue Swallow - Shōji Hachisuka * Tetra Boy - Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Jet Icarus, Jet Garuda, Great Icarus - Hideaki Kusaka * Dimensional Beasts - Takeshi Miyazaki Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have a Third Robo, Tetraboy. *''Jetman'' introduces the format of the first five Rangers being, Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and White, followed by Kakuranger, Gaoranger and Abaranger. *This is the first three-male/two female team to switch genders between the Blue and Yellow Rangers (the male wears yellow while the female wears blue) followed by Magiranger. **Note that Liveman and Hurricaneger, despite featuring female Blue Rangers, cannot be counted as both of their respective Blue Rangers were the only females of their respective teams. *This the first three male/two Female Team not to feature a Pink Ranger, though White Swan featured pink accents, much like her eventual successor GaoWhite. *Like its respective 1981 and 1984 predecessors Sun Vulcan and Bioman, Jetman was also chosen to be the first series to be adapted as a Power Rangers series, but ultimately not adapted. The first adaptation to a Power Rangers series would later go to its immediate successor, Zyuranger. *A game based on Jetman was released for the Nintendo Famicom. *This is the first season in a while where the transformation call is not any of the Sentai Heroes' respective designations (instead, their transformation device's name), a trend that took much of the early years of the Sentai Series. Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology *